A Father's Love
by Jonathan 81
Summary: Evil Dead Crossover. Jade West just been dealt a blow that she didn't see coming. The only person who might help her is her true father? How will she react when she finds out her true father is Ash Williams? Chapter 1B up. Enjoy. R/R. RADE
1. Prologue

Title: A Father's Love  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M  
Chapter: Prologue  
Category: Jade/? (The answer is pretty simple once you read the prologue. Just give it a chance :)  
Spoilers: "The Worst Couple"  
Summery: Jade West just been dealt a blow that she didn't see coming. The only person who might help her is her true father?  
Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom  
Author Notes:This is a crossover. Read the fic first, and then the disclaimer will be post at the end. Starting chapter 1, it will be listed here.

* * *

7

8

9

10

And then there was nothing. Nothing. Just me and the door. I stared at the closed threshold. Knowing that behind that door were the five people who were my only escape from the life I had at home. The life that I dreaded, and the only person who knew how I felt was the one person who stood behind that door.

Looking at the door, I just waited for it to open. Hoping that it would open, and out would come my Beck, offering the hope that I knew he held. The hope that I needed to function. Needed to make my miserable existence bearable.

And nothing.

A breath escaped my lips and my silent plea was quickly dissolving.

Giving the door one more look, I turn around and left the Vega house. Left for my car. As I reached my car, my hand rested upon the handle. Taking out the keys with my other hand, I quickly opened the door and slipped inside. Closing the door, I slid the key into the ignition and roared the car to life. Locking the doors beside me, I looked into the rearview mirror and backed out of the driveway. Putting the car into drive, I pressed my foot on the gas and spun off, driving into the night.

The ride to my house was quiet. While my first instinct was the blare the radio and drown out my pain. I dunno know, but for some bizarre reason I decided against it. Instead, I just kept my hands on wheel and continued to drive. Allowing the wind to blow through my hair as the stupid crickets did their horrific chirping. I could only grunt in frustration.

"Dammit. Can't you just shutup!"

And of course, the stupid crickets didn't listen. Instead, I just groaned and continued to drive. Time continued to draw on as I drove down the grooved pavement.

It wasn't until another ten/fifteen minutes until I got to my house. Reaching for the gear, I put the car in park as I came close to the garage.

Turning off the car, I slammed the door open and I made my way out of the car. Closing the door beside me, I made it up to my walkway. I was about to put my key into my house when I heard a sudden beeping sound.

"Dammit. Not now."

Going into my pocket, I reached for my Pear Phone and hit the 'on' button…

"Yeah… what do you want?"

"Hi Jade…"

I groaned, "Not now Shapiro…"

"Look, we need to talk…"

My eyes rolled as I turned around and leaned against my wall. "Why? Is Beck with you?" I couldn't help but hope that he was. While I made sure the dork didn't know how I was feeling, I had no idea if was able to read my true feelings…

Dammit Shapiro… I dunno need to hear from you…

"Nope. Just me and my car of the future…"

I couldn't help but smirk when he said that. I rolled my eyes, "You still drivin that piece of shit?"

"I'll have you know that my car hasn't been in any accidents since I got it."

"Probably because any car would turn the other way when the driver sees you." I retort.

"Whatever you say…" He replied simply…

"Whatever…" I tell him.

The line soon went silent.

"What do you want, Shapiro?"

"I want to make sure you're okay…" He reasoned.

"I'm fine, Shapiro."

"Right…" The dork answered, with hesitation…

"Look, Dork, if you don't have anything to say, I'm gone…"

"Are you now?" He smirked.

I pulled the phone from my ear and glared at it. Have you always been this stubborn? Bringing it back to my ear, "I don't need this type of talk…"

"I bet you do…" Robbie admitted.

"I don't."

"Right…" He repeated…

"Are you trying to get your ass thrown back at you with this constant questioning?" I sneer into the phone. When he didn't answer, I added, "I didn't think so, Dork. Bye…"

"Jade, look, I…"

"Too late..." I then hung up. Groaning to myself, I place the phone back into my pocket and opened the door.

As soon as I entered, I already noticed my mother by the counter. She looked she was cutting something. A smile crossed my lips as I saw the impending doom on some red skinned vegetable.

She soon looked up from her cutting, "Hi, Jade…"

"Hey…" I said slowly.

"You're home early…"

I shrugged, "Am I?"

My mother looked at me, noticing my typical bland behavior. "Where's Beck?"

"Not here." I answer.

My mom came towards me, "You alright?"

"Fine…"

"Uh huh…" She said, slowly.

"I'm going upstairs."

My mom looked at me, confused, and then back at the cutting board. Looking back at her daughter, she added, "I'm making some soup. You want some?"

The name soup caused me to take a moment, I look at my mom, and then replied, "I don't want any soup…"

She just looked at me, confused. "Everything between you and Beck alright?"

"Yeah, we're good…" I said to her, trying not to unload my pain. She didn't need to know anything about it, and there was noway I was going to say anything.

"I'm going up. Night…"

I start to climb up the steps when I hear my mom go to her phone. She picked it up and dialed something. What, I dunno. And I didn't care. But I did hear one thing as I hit my room…

"Hi… um, Ash? We need to talk."

I looked at the stairs one more time. "Who the fuck is Ash?" Shrugging, I turn back to my door and go inside. Closing the door behind me.

* * *

TBC in chapter 1

This is actually something that hit me when I wrote my last chapter of Rebound. Something about the conversation between Jade and Tori made me think this might be interesting. If anyone knows my Buffy writing, they can see me do something like this. If not, hopefully you'll give this story a chance.

Basically, the idea is what if Ash Williams (of Evil Dead/Army of Darkness) was Jade's father. For some reason, I can see that happening. So, what do you think? Did you like it? Should I continue?

Thanks for reading…

This is Jonathan sighing off…

Evil Dead/Army of Darkness is owned by Raimi, Tapert, Renaisannce Picutres.


	2. Chapter One A

Title: A Father's Love  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M  
Chapter: One A  
Category: Jade/Robbie RADE  
Spoilers: "The Worst Couple"  
Summery: Jade West just been dealt a blow that she didn't see coming. The only person who might help her is her true father?  
Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom. Evil Dead, Evil Dead II, and Army of Darkness is owned by Raimi, Tapert, and Renaissance Pictures.

I dropped the Jade POV because the 3rd person way I felt would serve better.

* * *

Jade West woke up the following morning. He eyes tiredly opened and welcomed the familiar dark setting of her room. The closed curtains, the little remaining light coming in from underneath. Keeping her room the familiar setting that she loved so much.

Pulling herself into a sitting position, she tossed the covers off of her and grabbed the familiar Pear Phone from her nearby nightstand. Bringing it to her, she quickly noticed the time, and let out a tired breath. Looking upon the screen again, she noticed a flashing number. Groaning, she noticed the number 23 back at her.

Using a simple command, she went through the received text message log from last night. Her eyes ran over the list and was surprised to see a number of them from Shapiro. In fact, she got most of them from him. "What do you want, Shapiro?" She muttered to herself as she began to read through his numerous texts…

"He's definitely consistent…" She whispered to herself… Shaking her head, she noticed another text message from the Pear Store. Looking at it, she quickly read that the new Pear Phone XT came out. She couldn't help but smirk when she realized that Vega could finally get her new phone and they wouldn't have to hear about her dying GX…

And that would be something that she wouldn't mind not hearing about anymore. But… then… she probably would see her at the front door of the Pear Store. Already waiting in line to get the phone, and with her, she probably would be waiting with Andre, Beck, Cat… even Robbie…

And that… she didn't want to go through. Especially after what happened last night. Her break-up with Beck still lingered in her thoughts, and the last thing she wanted to do was run into him right now…

A sigh escaped her lips. She wanted the phone, but she didn't want to run into the risk of running into someone… and then she heard a beeping sound. Going back to her phone, she noticed a text from Rex…

'Feeling weird, think it was the burritos last night…'

Jade groaned. Of course Robbie would have Rex send a message when he didn't get a reply. At least it wasn't from 'Lil_Stephanie21' or something like that. She let out a sigh and went to her phone one more time… and typed back a quick text message.

A few seconds later, a quick response came back.

'See ya then…'

Jade smirked. Of course, he would answer quickly. But what got her even more confused is why was he texting her so much. That, she didn't understand…

Shaking her head, she didn't want to deal with this right now. She left her room and started to make her way to the bathroom.

"Jade?"

Her eyes rolled, "Yeah?"

She watched as her mother came from around the corner, "You feeling alright?"

"Fine…" Jade answered quickly…

"You sure?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" She told her again. "I got to go shower…"

Her mother nodded, and watched as she went to the bathroom. "What are your plans tonight?"

Jade shrugged, "Dunno… Scriptwriting maybe?"

"So nothing with Beck?" She asked, still confused about her meeting with her daughter last night.

"He's busy…" She lied.

"Ok…" Her mother told her… "Because I have someone I think you should meet. He's coming over for dinner…"

She rolled her eyes, "Mom, I don't want to meet anyone…"

"I think you should meet this one…" Her mother confirmed…

"Why is it so important that I meet this person?" Jade asked.

"Just trust me, Jade. You're going to want to meet this person…"

"Why would I want to meet this person?" She questioned.

"Because I think between everyone you know, he's the only one that you can listen too."

Jade gave her a look, and raised her voice, "I don't need anyone to listen to me!" She then walked passed her mother and slammed the door behind her as she went into the bathroom.

"That went well…" Her mother said to herself, in a slight whisper…

* * *

"I thought the latest XT was at the Pear Store…"

"Yeah… well… I didn't want to go there…" She told the one person she truly tolerated.

"But why here?" Robbie asked her, confused.

She shrugged, "Why not? I need a phone; I go to a place that has a phone." Jade and Robbie began to walk down the aisles, trying to find the store's phone section.

"Yeah, but here?" Shapiro asked her.

"Again, why not?" Jade asked. "You didn't have to come with me."

Robbie sighed and gave her that stupid sigh of his. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright…"

"Well, I'm fine." Jade answered.

"You did just break up with Beck…" Robbie clarified. "I just want to make sure your okay…"

"And I'm guessing you want to try and get us back together so you don't end up crying." She told him.

"I don't cry…" He told her, trying to act innocent...

"Shapiro, you cried when you found out that they canceled 'Girly Cow.'"

"That was quality entertainment." Robbie defended. "I'm still upset that they gave that the can."

"I bet…" Jade smirked. "But let me ask you something, Shapiro. Why all the texts?"

He shrugged, "I wanted to make sure you were alright…" Robbie let out a sigh, "Nobody deserves a break up like that…"

Jade just stared at the young man.

"Beck's an idiot for not going after you."

"Even if I'm the one that always argues with him?" Jade asked, surprised by his response.

He let out a sigh. If anyone needed to hear this, it was her. "I know what it's like to always the get the short end of the stick. Any guy would be an idiot to break up with you…"

Jade paused for a moment, thinking that maybe he did understand. True, he never really did like talking about his past, but like her, he knew there was something going on behind everything.

Robbie Shapiro wasn't just an annoying kid who walked around with a puppet, and he wasn't just a guy with crude tendencies; whether they be annoying, gross, or sexual…

He was also a guy who cared…

…And that was something that none of their other friends could say about what happened since last night…

And that was when it dawned on Robbie…

"You didn't want to run into the others, didn't you?"

Jade was about to say something when she bumped into something. She turned around, and her eyes widened when she one of the store's employees. "Hey, watch where you're going."

The employee looked at the young woman, "Why don't you?"

Jade looked at him, shocked by his attitude, "I'm not the one who bumped into me."

"I'm not the one that got hit by a snot-nosed brat."

Her eyes glared at him, "Snot-nosed brat? She stepped forward, "I don't need some second rate S-Mart employee calling me a brat. Especially one that looks like they worked here too long."

"I don't need the same brat telling me I worked here too long." He told her. "I'll have you know—"

Jade cut him off, "I don't care what you think. All I care about is getting my XT. Then I'm out of here."

"Then get your lousy XT, Kid. See if I give a shit." He remarked, watching her being pulled away by the kid that she was with. "Yeah, go ahead and leave. I got news for you, Little Lady. I don't give a rat's ass, just get out of here and scram."

When the two of them bailed, the man smirked. "Damn kids… I don't need to take this shit…" He sighed and looked at the clock. "I just need to wait six hours, wash up, and hopefully have somewhat descent dinner." He walked off, not knowing what was going to come from that dinner, but he knew it had something do with that woman he dated years back…

* * *

TBC in 1B

**Thank you all for the feedback! I didn't know if Evil Dead would get allot of feedback. Thank you all! And I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**I hope you liked the first part of this chapter. It seems like Jade and Ash didn't get along. Gee, who didn't see that coming? LOL.**

**Hope you liked the fist part.**


	3. Chapter One B

Title: A Father's Love  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M  
Chapter: One B  
Category: Jade/Robbie RADE  
Spoilers: "The Worst Couple"  
Summery: Jade West just been dealt a blow that she didn't see coming. The only person who might help her is her true father?  
Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom. Evil Dead, Evil Dead II, and Army of Darkness is owned by Raimi, Tapert, and Renaissance Pictures.

* * *

A sudden knock on the door was sounded.

A forty-year old woman plopped her book down upon a table and got off the couch. She looked at the clock, already knowing who was behind the door. The original plan was for her old friend to come by for dinner, but with what she had to tell him, she knew she should tell him the details before. Especially before he met his daughter for the first time.

Jade's mother made her way to the door and placed a hand on the knob. Taking a breath, she opened the door, only to see a man that she hasn't seen close to eighteen years. He was just as tall and dark as before. His gaze still sent shivers down her spine as she looked upon his scarred face… a face that could only resemble Jade's. The strong chin, the dark hair, the snide remarks she could already remember him saying from all those years ago.

Jade West was truly the daughter of the man in front of her. Not Mark West. Not the man who was led to believe was Jade's father. She took a breath, and greeted the man from her past, "Hi… Ash…"

Ash gave her a look over… amazed on how beautiful she remained. "Darleen… It's been a while…"

Darleen nodded, "Yes, it has…" She opened the door further, "Please, come on in."

He watched as she repositioned herself, enough to make way for his entrance. As he came into the house, he heard the door close behind him. He looked around the house, and was amazed on how well Darleen was doing. It was a mere moment until Darleen Kobb came around him. She looked at him, taking in his apprearene. "Thanks for coming, Ash."

"I'm just surprised you called me." He told her. "What's it been? Eighteen years?"

Darleen thought for a moment, "Just about, yeah…"

"You haven't aged a bit." He told her, a grin on his face. "Baby, you still got it."

Darleen smirked. "You still got the attitude, I take it."

"Darleen, I have good reason to speak the way I do. You know damn well what happened to me."

She sighed, "I know…" She shook her head, "And the last thing I want is to rehash that, Ash." Darleen glanced back at him, "We spent too much time trying to make sense out of what happened. I tried to help you, Ash. I tried to…"

"Trying didn't help." He told her. "You didn't rip your girlfriend up with a chainsaw."

"Ash…" She attempted. "Please, I don't want to do this." Darleen took a step forward. "I called you up because I want you to meet someone. And I hope once you do, you and her can finally get passed these issues."

He looked at her, "Issues?" Ash asked, loudly. "Honey, I got more issues then I know what to do with."

She took a step forward, "And I don't? You think what I got is great? My marriage to Mark ended like crap. My daughter doesn't come to me with her problems, and I am still under a crap-paying job. Don't you dare tell me that I don't know about issues."

Ash took a step back, "You were married?"

Darleen sighed, "Yes…" She let out a breath, "For a good twelve years. But we divorced. And my daughter hasn't been the same ever since." She looked at him, "I haven't been the same ever since."

He let out a sigh, "I didn't realize…"

She smirked, "It's kinda hard to realize when I haven't talked to you in so long."

Ash chuckled, "Yeah, I can see that." He let out a breath, "If you were having problems, Darleen, you could've called me. I wouldn't mind showing this guy Mark a thing or two."

Darleen looked at his hand, "I bet…"

Ash noted her gaze. "I keep my chainsaw in my car, y'know."

Darleen nodded. After everything that Ash went through, keeping a chainsaw and a shotgut in his car was understandable. "I'm just glad you're here."

He looked at her, "You are?"

"Yeah…" She said to him. "I am." Darleen then gestured to the couch which he followed through with.

Together the two of them made their way to the couch and sat down. "Can I get you something to drink?" She asked him.

"I'm okay, Darleen." He told her with a with a snide grin. "What do you want to tell me?"

Darleen took a moment, "There's a reason why I called you."

He smirked, "You mean besides my charming good looks."

Darleen groaned, "Yeah, besides that…" He nodded. "Remember when I told you I had a daughter…"

"Yeah…" He told her, confused.

"Well, I dunno how to say this…" She let out a breath. "My daughter… Jade…"

"Yeah…"

"Is your daughter too."

His eyes widened, "What?" He looked at her, still shocked. "What do you mean she's mine?"

"I'm who's?"

Darleen looked to the left and saw her daughter standing by the foot of the steps. "Jade…"

"Wait! I'm his daughter?" Jade asked, shocked. She looked at him, "I'm the daughter of a S-Mart clerk?"

"S-Mart?" Darleen asked.

"Hey, Hey, Hey…" Both women turned to the man in the room. "What are you saying, Darleen? This brat is my daughter?"

"I'm no brat." Jade remarked. "If anything…"

"Jade." She told her daughter. Darleen then looked at Ash, "This is Ash. Technically, he is your father."

"How the fuck is he my father?" She growled. "My Dad…"

"Mark West is not your father." Darleen told her. "Ash Williams is." She told them.

"How am I supposed to believe that?" She questioned. "I never met this asshole before."

"Hey, I never met you before either." He told his apparent daughter. "I just found out about you fifteen minutes ago."

Jade looked at her mom, "And you never told me this before?"

"Jade…" Darleen attempted.

"She has a point, Darleen." Ash told her. "Why didn't you tell me I was a dad?"

"Why weren't you there when I needed you?" She asked, half yelled.

Ash took a moment, shocked by her question. She knew why he wasn't around. "Darleen…"

She approached him, "Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe I shouldn't of told you about Jade."

"Darleen…" Ash tried again.

Jade looked at her supposed father. "I dunno who you are, Ash. But, I think you better go."

Ash looked at Jade, and then Darleen. "Look, I'm not the one who unloaded a whole pile of shit on me. If anything, this giving me shit is nothing new to me. You know that, Darleen. Y'know what I've been through. And make sure you're right about her being my kid. Because I don't need any more bullshit." He got to his feet and turned around. He looked at Darleen "Thanks for dinner, Darleen." He then looked at Jade. "And, you… you two have some obvious shit to talk about, and once you figure that out, then you can come looking for me."

That being said, Ash walked to the door, and placed his hand on the knob. He opened the door, and looked back at the two women. "Take care of your mother."

That said, Ash left the two of them. Jade not knowing what to make out of what she's been told.

* * *

TBC in Chapter 2


End file.
